


If The Cap Fits

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Unrequited, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very seldom did Peter let himself imagine what might happen if she accepted, and still less did he wonder why she might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Cap Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/gifts).



Very seldom did he let himself imagine what might happen if she accepted, and still less did he wonder why she might. _Sorry for him, or bewitched by him, or even badgered to death by him_. His own words; a subject he despised. Still, he thought, if the cap fits, put it on, even if one expects it to be unflattering.

_As a birthday treat, and on Guy Fawkes day, and on the anniversary of the King's ascension. And, of course, on the feast of All Fools._

There was a cap for him, if you liked. On with the motley!


End file.
